Lost At Sea
by JudexJonesyOTP
Summary: Quick little smut I whipped up. Phil/OC. That's about it.


"Shall we go over to the bedroom?" Phil asks once you've finished dinner. You both know what this means. It was your first night together in months. Long distance relationships were a pain. But you loved Phil, and he loved you. And you knew tonight was the night. You loved to cuddle, to hold his body against yours, to feel his heartbeat, but you wanted more. You're younger than Phil. Inexpirienced. Virgin.

"Yes." You reply, smiling at him. You're nervous, but this feels incredibly right. He taked your hand and you walk to his bedroom, where he lowers the lights. Enough so it's dark, but light enough that you can see him. Beautiful, gentle, adorable him. Sensing your nerves, he walks up to you and places his hands around your waist and begins rocking back and forth. You place your own hands about his neck, rest your chin on his shoulder, and the two of you are gently swaying to music only you can hear.

Phil pulls back and tilts your chin upwards, kissing you gently. You kiss him again, and again until you are lost in a sea of kisses and his gentle caress of your skin is the only lifeline you have. You tangle your hands in his thick hair, wanting to pull him closer, and closer, until there is no air or water between you. You suddenly stop and stare into one anothers eyes. Kisses merely graze the surface of this mighty sea, and you want to go deeper.

"I promise to be gentle." Phil breathes against your neck, placing his lips so gently there it feels like a mist of ocean spray. The waves push you lazily over to the bed, where you drift kisses on each other, on your necks, cheeks, arms, anywhere skin is exposed, like a curious school of fish. Fingers follow and you find yourself trailing across the familiar collar of his shirt, then slipping buttons like pearls through their holes and tracing the dips and curves of Phils chest.

He is not idle while this happens, and he has been unzipping your dress tooth by tooth, until he finally eases it off your shoulders. It falls to the floor, leaving you in nothing but a bra and panties. Deciding this is unfair, you remove his shirt entirely, then he takes over, removing his jeans much faster than your fumbling hands would ever allow. As soon as this is done, the surf becomes frantic, you are far out in the sea now, waves crashing all around you as Phil reaches around and unclasps your bra, fondling your breasts and tweaking your nipples, starting the fire between your legs. You rub one hand against the hard bulge in his boxer-briefs, while the other tangles in his hair, pulling it hard how you know he likes it.

You breach the surface to take a gump of air as Phil reaches down into your panties, stroking the nub there, sending one simple message to your brain. More, more, more. You yank down on the elastic of his shorts, and he does the same for you. You have delved into the midnight blue calm of the sea. The rhythm of the current pushed you onto your back, and Phil over top of you. Before he enters you, he leans forward, his words like sand, gravely and warm in your ear.

"I have never loved anyone so much as I love you." With that, he pushed foreward with a steady motion. The pain is a momentary fire, quickly extinguished by the pulsing, powerful waves of this great body of water you have fallen into. Phils hot breath against your face is the only proof you have that air still exists. The current moves faster, faster still until you are certain you will be crushed against the rocks, a casualty of the waves. Then, you drown completely, the tightening in your chest forcing you to gasp for air as the waves of your passion ride out. Phil continues to thrust into you, the current becoming more erratic, until you watch his face as he too drowns in the floods of your love.

Still breathing hard, not used to being above the surface again, Phil pulls your damp body against his. You snuggle into the warm safety of his arms, his gentle kisses on your head and sweet murmers just the tide lapping at your toes.


End file.
